Episode 2414
Mikey Episode Number: 2414 Date: Tuesday, Feburary 15, 1994 Sponsors: A, Y, 4 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the London Fog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Rattlesnakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Happy Dancin'" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: The School Game with Guy Smiley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|5 Purple Konkers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Four Tops sing "Please Be Careful," a song about safely crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chipmunk Adventure Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Girls of Rock 'N' Roll" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In the park, Bert overhears the sound of a tuba - his favorite instrument. It's actually Simon Soundman, who's "just practicing." Bert begs Simon to teach him how to make that sound by himself, but Bert ends up attracting Gladys the Cow, who thinks she heard the romantic call of a bull |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|'The Heartstrongs', Part 1 In this soap opera parody, Mr. Heartstrong (Gordon) fusses over the loss of his red shoelace along with Mrs. Heartstrong (Susan). They both feel sad until their son Barnaby (David) comes downstairs! What a surprise! But that feeling doesn't last long, as he soon learns of the lost shoelace. As it turns out, he came downstairs to change shoelaces in order to play baseball. Could this be a clue to the whereabouts of Mr. Heartstrong's lost one? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|ADVENTURE! A man and woman escape a boulder, a crocodile, and other obstacles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|'The Heartstrongs', Part 2 In the thrilling conclusion, the doorbell rings! Who could it be at the door? It's Cousin Henry (Uncle Wally), who drops in for a surprise visit, which quickly becomes somber when the lost shoelace issue is brought up again. Just then, Mr. Heartstrong remembers what Barnaby said about a shoelace that didn't match, and as luck would have it, the missing one is in his left sneaker! This makes everyone happy! Cousin Henry pulls the snake-in-the-can trick on Barnaby, which gives everyone another nice surprise! "Woo woo!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets Go to the Movies Song | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy and her penguins sing "Heat Wave" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... Amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Chicken |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|The Tokens sing "A Victim of Gravity" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster gets a sudden awakening, and then they sound out the word "hop." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and the Ladysmith Black Mambazo sing the "African Alphabet Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings and counts "Four Big Lions" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Chelsea, What is love? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yak |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A for astronaut, airplane, airport and automobile |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bert announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide